The present invention relates to a control structure for locating a extensible link of a trunk, and particularly to a simple push button type link control structure that has a push button for the control of the link extension. The control structure is movable following the link. The whole structure is simple which results in easy manufacture and assembly.
The main objectives of the present invention are as follows: (1) a push button type operation to meet a user's habit and facility of use; (2) because the link must be extensible, control components of the control components of the multi-sectional type reduces the size of mold necessary for production and so assembly is easy; (3) the structure can be simplified to make production and assembly easy.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after considering the following detailed specification together with the accompanying drawings.